


i wanna sleep next to you, but that's all i wanna do right now

by elfiethewicked



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff and a tiny bit of angst, or technically a couch, sick!andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: Andrew is sick and sick means nightmares, Neil is there for him.This is tooth rootening fluffy just warning you





	i wanna sleep next to you, but that's all i wanna do right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/gifts).



> Birthday gift for Emily, may you have the best birthday ever!

”Piss off.”

”Andrew…”

”I am covered in sweat and smell like puke”

”I’ve seen you worse”

”You have, but this time it’s contagious and I’m not dealing with your ass if you get sick”

It was the middle of the winter and even Andrew wasn’t immune to the cold, he had a high fever and threw up most of what he ate because of it. As you can imagine, Andrew wasn’t too pleased. He had spent the past three days in bed, refusing all assistance with anything and tried to follow Neil and Kevin to night practice all three nights. 

After some arguing they had decided to stay home from practice. Kevin was pissed, Neil was worried about Andrew which made Andrew pissed so no one was really happy about the arrangement. However, Neil wouldn’t go unless Andrew stayed at the dorms and Andrew wouldn’t stay there unless they all did. Of course, Andrew got his way, mainly because Neil was worried he would sneak out behind them, “borrow” a car and then promptly fall asleep behind the wheel on the way to the court.

So, there they were, Neil standing beside their bed holding a bowl of soup that Andrew refused to take.

Sighing Neil but down the bowl on the nightstand and walked away. 

Nicky had taken to sleeping in Aarons and Matts room the past days, as Andrew being sick meant nightmares. A lot of them. Kevin still slept in the room but Neil slept on the couch rather than the bed he usually shared with Andrew. Partially because Andrew refused to chance Neil getting sick, something Kevin seconded, and partially because Andrew didn’t like a body next to him when he had nightmares.

So, Neil made a nest of blankets on the couch and slept there.

It was around three in the morning when a sound woke him up. He thought it was Andrew, having a nightmare but when he tried to listen more carefully, to hear if he needed to wake Andrew up the sound stopped. He opened his eyes and saw Andrew standing in the doorway, wrapped up in three blankets and with a red nose. 

Neil sat up quickly. “Andrew?”

Andrew didn’t say a word just sat down on the couch near Neil and asked a croaked yes or no.

A whispered yes and Andrew placed his head on Neil’s lap and lifted Neil’s hand to his hair. It was as a good invitation as any so Neil started to rub circle in Andrew scalp and eventually he could feel Andrew relax. Just when Neil thought Andrew had fallen asleep he spoke up.

“It was Baltimore this time, and you didn’t come back.” Neil didn’t say anything just kept rubbing circles into Andrew’s scalp. 

Cuddling like this wasn’t anything new. Andrew and Neil had taken to sleeping in the same bed since Baltimore. Andrew liked to have Neil close, he would hold Neil in a vice like grip around the waist, Neil’s back pressed up against his front. It worked because with his nose buried in Neil’s hair the scent of Neil surrounded him and made it impossible for Andrew to take him for somebody else even in his dreams. Since the first few weeks, Andrew could throw his legs over Neil’s while watching TV, or Neil would rest his head on Andrew’s shoulder. All after asking for consent of course. The foxes were smart enough not to mention it. Partly because they were scared Andrew might kill them if they did and if he didn’t that he would stop accepting it if they did, and no one wanted to take that away from Neil. 

Now days there were almost as many nights that Andrew needed Neil close as there were nights Andrew needed Neil far away. Not that Neil minded. 

It wasn’t that long ago that Dan had clasped Neil on the shoulder after winning a game and said “you were amazing.” Both Neil and Andrew and frozen up on the inside and that night Andrew slept with Neil in an iron grip that Neil returned.

This night was different, this was a sift reassurance that the other was still there, not the fear of the other disappearing and so slowly and softly the both boys fell asleep


End file.
